Turmoil Healing
by The Bloody Artist
Summary: Amy is dwelling on a mistake she made during a fight she had with Sonic. Will he forgive her? One-shot. (Pairing: SonAmy) Rated because there are cases of swearing.


The pink hedgehog sat back in her chair, looking out her window. Her jade green eyes sparkled in the sunlight, yet they had the familiar far-away look from thinking.

And that was exactly what she was doing.

Thinking.

She wiped her sore eyes, still red from the tears that had spilled from earlier; the cause of a fight she had with a certain blue blur.

She pondered the way she acted during the little encounter they both had, and how it may have turned out differently if she didn't seem like that. She believed her intentions were good, but she recently began to doubt her 'proclaimed love' for Sonic

She sighed.

Maybe that wasn't the best thing to do in that situation, but what was I supposed to do? Sit there, and just let him yell at me when I didn't even open my mouth to say anything more about how I've felt?

She let out another sigh. Her mind trailed back to what happened just a few hours ago, and felt her eyes burn with tears again.

~Flashback~

Okay, I think this'll turn out, well… hopefully decent_, the pinkette hedgehog thought, as she made her way over to Tails's Workshop. She held some tools that Tails had been needing for awhile, and decided to use them as an excuse to talk to Sonic._

_She walked up to the white wooden door, and knocked three times. During her wait, she thought about what she was going to say, and try to act as civilized as she could._

_The door opened to reveal the young two-tailed fox, who looked elated to see her._

_"Oh hey, Amy! I didn't expect any visits anytime soon, but who am I kidding? Your company is enjoyable," he said with a warm smile, as he stepped aside to let her in, strangely not questioning about her the box in her hands._

_"It's good to see you too, Tails," she replied with a matching smile._

_"Oh, I think you'll like what I'm making, so follow me," he said, gesturing her to follow him. With a nod, she did and soon ended up in the very place she loved to hang out. The workshop was littered in tons and tons of inventions, finished, work-in-progress, and some that haven't even started yet. In the corner was his work desk, and not far from in was a bench._

_In that very bench, was the Sonic the Hedgehog._

_Amy had to use all of her willpower, to resist running over there, and giving him one of her famous 'Death Hugs'. She wanted to be civilized, and civilized she was going to be._

_Trying to ignore the burning stare his emerald orbs were giving her, anticipating her every move, she turned to Tails as they both stood in front of the desk, and him pointing out to the blueprints he was working on._

_When he was finished explaining, she decided to present him her gift._

_"Hey Tails, I got you something," she explained softly, as she handed him the box, "Here."_

_"Really? Okay," he said with uncertainty, that turned into pure surprise as his semi-frown turned into an excited grin._

_"No way! Really? I've been wanting this for so long," he exclaimed, as he pulled her in a hug, one she gladly returned. It was a super screwdriver, that could work as a wrench and a drill. As well as a built-in pen._

_"I know, that's why I got it for you. It's a Thank-You Gift for all those times you've been good to me," she said bashfully, twiddling her thumbs._

_"What do you think of it Sonic? Cool huh?" They both waited for his response. Only for it to be something they most certainly did not expect._

_"So she came all the way over here to give you that one tool?"_

_…_

_What the hell._

_"Uh, yeah actually. And to see how you two were doing-"_

_"And as you can see, we're perfectly fine. You've done your job, you can go now," he said bitterly. Seriously what was his problem?_

_"What's wrong with you?" Amy asked, confusion deep in her voice as she took a step back._

_"Sonic-"_

_"No Tails, she wants to know, now she's going to know," he said darkly, with a glare that made his best friend shrink back in fear._

_"What's wrong with me? More like what's wrong with you! Why do you feel the need to be wherever I'm at?"_

_She figured she might as well say it now anyway._

_"Because I'm not sure what to feel about you," she stated quietly, but firmly._

_"Not sure? I call bullshit. I'm pretty sure that you were sure of your huge gag about me being your 'True Love' and the one that's going to marry you," he retorted._

_"That was before! I've been thinking about it lately, and-"_

_"And what? That you're still obsessed with me? No surprise there, you've always been the clingy and whiny little bitch," he seethed, growing angrier and angrier._

_"No, I'm not!"_

_"Yes, you are, and you always will be. The one annoying fangirl who just doesn't know when to give up."_

_"Well at least, I'm more capable of protecting the people I care about!"_

_Oh._

_Oh dear._

_That crossed the line. She was even shocked that those very words left her lips. She clasped both hands around her mouth, regretting immediately what she had said. Tails's eyes widened, as he knew what she was hinting about. However, instead of surprised like the other two, those hurtful words just made Sonic even more enraged._

_"I… I'm sor-" She was interrupted when his hand grasped her throat, and tightened its grip. It was painful, and there was a lack of air. However she was still breathing, and the pain was unbearable._

_"You. Do not. EVER. Mention that incident. Ever. Again," he growled out. His dark and mad expression terrifying her, as he dropped her to the ground. She held her throat as she gasped and coughed, tears spilling from her eyes._

_"Sonic…" Tails squeaked, making said hedgehog look over, his rage disappearing completely as he heard the terrorized sound his friend made._

_Then, realizing what he had done, fear settled in his own body and mind. Shaking, he turned to see the look of horror and betrayal on Amy's normally cheerful and happy face._

_Tears kept pouring as her jade eyes that were once filled with excitement and curiosity, were filled with despair and heartbreak._

_"Oh… Oh Ames… I'm-"_

_"Don't," she said curtly, as she stood up, wobbling slightly. "It's clear that you don't want me to be around."_

_With that, she bolted out of the workshop and back to her house._

~End Flashback~

Oh how she wished that it turned out differently. She hadn't meant to say those things. She hadn't meant to hurt him. But she did.

And there was no turning back.

She put a hand to hur bruised throat, and flinched in pain. A few stray tears slipped down her cheeks, as she got up to get some pain medicine. The moment she swallowed some of the pills, followed by a gulp of water, there was a knock on the door.

She decided against answering it, and picked up the light lavender rose given to her from Sonic. To her surprise, it hadn't wilted. She held it close to her chest, as she slid down the wall of her kitchen.

The knocking got even louder, and she got irritated enough to go over there, open the door.

"What?!" she yelled out to the instigator, but seeing no one, she groaned in frustration. She then noticed something on the porch step in front of her, and looked down, to see a bouquet of light lavender roses with a note attached.

Raising an eyebrow, she picked up the flowers, and took in their sweet aroma, as she closed the door and took the note in her hand.

Setting down the flowers on her coffee table, she opened the note to see a poem along with a message on the card:

**_These roses are lavender_**

**_Violets remain purple_**

**_I'm not good with poems_**

**_But please accept my apology_**

**_Meet me in Station Square Park as soon as you read this._**

**_- S.T.H._**

… The stupid poem didn't even rhyme. It seemed to her, that he didn't even try at all!

But, she most certainly couldn't ignore the fact that he wanted to apologize in person. She looked at the roses again, and back to the note. Then back to the roses and finally at the door.

She might as well go. She felt guilty about what she said earlier anyways.

~Time Skip~

She finally reached the clearing of the park's surrounding forest, where no one bothered going to. It was calm and serene. Just how she liked it.

She had taken the first rose Sonic gave her, and put it in her quills. The sweet aroma it gave swept her senses as she closed her eyes, and let out a soft smile. She enjoyed the sounds of the soft summer breeze, and the birds that chirped.

A snap of a twig alerted her, bringing her out of her trance, and she looked around wildly for any sign of danger.

"Oh ho ho ho. Who knew it was this easy to lure you out here, by yourself? Sorry to disturb your peace, but your precious hero won't save you this time," came the gravelly voice of Dr. Eggman, as a robotic claw shot out.

She moved quickly, dodging the claw at the last second. She used the chance to summon her Piko Piko Hammer, and destroyed the claw with a powerful swing.

However, she didn't realize that this was anticipated as a second claw came and grabbed her from behind. Startled, she dropped her hammer and thrashed about as the robot's grip crushed her.

The pain was so unbearable, that she gave out, and fell unconscious. Cackling, Eggman was about to take her back to his laboratory, when a blue blur came and crashed into the carrier as well as the robot, holding Amy captive.

She fell from the robot's broken grip as Sonic destroyed it, and caught her from falling to the ground, saving her from death.

"This a new low, even for you Egghead," he growled, his eyes flaring.

"Well, isn't it low to cast out your friends like that?"

"That's one thing, but using that to take advantage of them is even worse!" With that, he set Amy down, and did a Spin Dash attack against the carrier, and sent the doctor flying away to nowhere in particular.

Once he knew for sure that Eggman was gone, he gently picked up Amy, and reeled back in shock at her bruised neck. He hadn't meant to do that to her.

How could he have lost his cool like that anyway. Was it the way she said it? Was it how much the nagging feeling inside of him grew worse whenever she was in his presence, annoyed him? He didn't know, nor did he care at this point.

He just wanted her to be okay.

~Another Time Skip~

Waking up to a bright light wasn't a new thing for Amy, seeing as she was used to Eggman kidnapping her for Chaos knows what. Speaking of which, the place Eggman took her to, looked an awful lot like Tails's Workshop.

What the hell happened while she was out?

Sitting up, with a few groans, her vision became clear that this was in fact, Tails's Workshop. How did she get here? Did someone save her? Was it… No. She didn't want to get ahead of herself.

"Nice to see you're awake," she heard a quiet voice say?

"S-Sonic?" she croaked, as the figure revealed itself to see a sad and sheepish Sonic.

"Look, I need to apologize for getting angry over nothing, and hurting you," he began, but the pinkette held up her hand for him to stop.

"You had every reason to. I realized how I've been acting, and decided that maybe it was a good idea for me to apologize for the way I've been acting. I also deserved it, because of what I said. I knew how sensitive you were about it, and I didn't mean for it to be an insult," she explained with a tiny chuckle, and a small smile.

"But…"

"But nothing. Just know that I forgive you."

That was all he needed to hear, because he pulled her into a hug as gently as he could. She returned the embrace, as she accepted both his apology without him needing to say it, and forgiving him for everything, and vice versa.

Pulling back slightly to rest his forehead against hers, he took the time to look in her eyes. He saw what made Amy… well Amy. She was curious as to what exactly he was doing, and there was excitement in anticipating what he was going to do next.

He smiled, silently promising himself that he wasn't going to hurt her like that ever again, and that he will always be there for her, no matter the cost.

And he sealed that promise, by pulling her into a passionate kiss.

For her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay guys, I've been meaning to do this for awhile now, and I needed to make up for all the failing in updating, so I decided to make this one-shot to make up for it. Soon, I will find more inspiration and this account will be blooming in one-shots.**

**Sooooooo, hopefully stay tuned.**

**- TBA c:**

**P.S. Do I have to do the disclaimer? It's pretty obvious that I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. But what the hell, I did it anyway. XD**


End file.
